Luke and Lorelai:Their First Kiss
by javaangel
Summary: What the characters were thinking during that scene in Raincoats and Recipes. First will be Luke, then Lorelai. if people like my story, i will upload one of if Jason had witnessed it. and if I'm feeling silly i might do kirks thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV

LUKE: Hey. How you doing? Approaches

JASON: Good.

LUKE: Good. Luke Danes. Offers hand shake

Luke usually didn't make a point of introducing himself to complete strangers, but this was important.

JASON: Jason Stiles. Takes Luke's hand

LUKE: So, I see you had the pot roast. sits down in chair next to Jason

JASON: Yeah.

LUKE: Good, huh?

Now he was just talking about anything, but he was waiting for the right moment to bring up Lorelai, and Jason's relationship with her, or, he hoped, lack thereof.

JASON: Yeah, very good.

LUKE: All the food was great tonight. So,('Don't be a coward Danes, just ask' he coached himself) Jason Stiles, Jason Stiles. I'll tell ya, that name is familiar.

JASON: I'm a friend of Lorelai's.

And there it was. Stay causal, just two random guys talking about a mutual friend.

LUKE: Yeah, me too. I own the diner in town.

JASON: Yeah, she's mentioned you.

He looked up at this. Lorelai had mentioned him? Just like he had mentioned her to Nicole? He hoped it was the same thing.

LUKE: Has she? Well, it's nice to be mentioned. Chuckles So, uh, clears throat you know Lorelai from where?

JASON: Actually, we're dating.

He could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

LUKE: You're dating?

JASON: Going on six months.

Six months? Didn't lorelai just say 2 weeks ago that she just broke up with someone? This was not making sense at all.

LUKE: You're dating now? –just to clarify

JASON: Yeah.

LUKE: Oh sorry, my mistake. I thought you two had, uh -

JASON: well, we hit a rough patch, but we're working through it.

LUKE: Well, good for you.

JASON: when it's right, it's right, and Lorelai and I are right.

LUKE: That's great. I'm very happy for you.

What he meant by that was 'do you love her as much as I love her? Do you want nothing more than for her to be happy? If so, then I can try to be happy for you. If not, I couldn't care less.'

JASON: Thanks. Hey, you have any idea where the men's room is?

LUKE: It's back through the dining room.

JASON: Thanks, it was nice meeting you.

LUKE: Sure, you too.

'Oh yeah'his inner voice said sarcastically 'always a thrill to meet the guys who are dating the woman I love. Christopher, Max, Jason, all a big hoot.'

Luke sits and stews on their conversation. He finally shakes head and rises. Lorelai enters.

When he sees her, he rises, wanting to clear this up once and for all.

LORELAI: Hey. The last one up?

LUKE: No, not the last one.

The second to last, the two people left up both wanted to be with lorelai.

LORELAI: Chuckles you okay? I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee.

Yep, she could always tell when something was up.

LUKE: Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now.

Pretty stupid? Just get me a class full of sixth graders and a big hat that says dunce, because I feel like a complete IDIOT

LORELAI: Why?

This is what's weird. She appears to be flirting, yet she's with Jason?

LUKE: I'm not a mysterious man, am I?

He didn't think he was, but then again, he did live above a diner in his dad's old office, so what did he know?

LORELAI: Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher.

He loved that wacky sense of humor, but right now he just didn't have the patience for it. He was aggravated, frustrated, and upset. Not exactly the best time to have his clothing choices thrown in his face.

LUKE: I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions -

LORELAI: Your…

God! She had absolutely no clue what he was talking about!

LUKE: You know the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers.

He thought that cleared it up precisely.

LORELAI: Chuckles Luke -

Was she STILL confused?!

LUKE: You knew what I was doing!

LORELAI: Well, no, not officially.

Not officially? He had done everything but told her he loved her, and the only reason he didn't do that was because they weren't "officially" In a relationship yet, plus he wasn't the good with telling women how he felt. But he thought is actions lately had been pretty damn clear.

LUKE: Not officially? Oh, come on. I mean, I didn't have a ref present, but other than that.

He decided to take a leaf from her book and toss a joke into an otherwise completely serious conversation.

LORELAI: Well, you didn't say anything official.

What was it with her and needing everything to be official?

LUKE: What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it.

LORELAI: Okay, you're right. I'm sorry.

Did Lorelai Gilmore actually apologize? Luke didn't think that had happened since the big fight following the car accident.

LUKE: And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn that I invested in.

She seemed to react to this last sentence.

LORELAI: Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Jason?

Who the hell did she think he was talking about?

LUKE: No, Tom. Yes, Jason.

LORELAI: You guys were talking? What did he say?

LUKE: He said you were together. I mean, I was sitting there listening to this guy spout on and on about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken."

That's it. He'd had it. At that he just stormed out the door. But to his immense surprise, she followed.

LORELAI: I -- I'm not taken! We broke up!

They broke up, or she did?

LUKE: Well, he doesn't know that!

LORELAI: Well, just calm down!

Calm down? He was supposed to calm down when he had tried for a relationship, a guy claimed to be her boyfriend, then she says he isn't?

LUKE: Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!

LORELAI: The book?!

Whoops. He didn't mean to let that slip, so he just skipped over it, hoping it would just disappear.

LUKE: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy.

LORELAI: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!

Maybe not, but there was a mixture of certain feelings in her eyes-frustration confusion, and something else he couldn't name.

LUKE: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!

Nope. Never for Nicole, he ex-Wife, never Rachel who he was with on and off for years, none of them before her.

LORELAI: I loved the flowers!

She loved them? She didn't just like them, but loved them? That could mean something; the rational part of his mind told him. But the extremely irrational and impatient part of his mind was still upset.

LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment.

He wasn't prepared for what she said next:

LORELAI: There was! There was a moment

Now it was his turn to be speechless. She had felt it too? Then he recognized the other emotion in her eyes. When he did, he stepped toward her. She took a tiny step back.

LORELAI: What are you doing?

What was he doing? What was he-The woman in front of him was irritating, infuriating, and at the same time, beautiful and wonderful.

LUKE: Will you just stand still?

She did, and he stepped closer, put his arms around her, and kissed her with all the emotion he had kept bottled up for almost 8 years. Then she surprised him. She kissed him back. But maybe it had something to do with how she was raised? Etiquette and such? He knew it wasn't likely, but he was not capable of thinking straight at the moment.

Then, all too soon, she pulled away. He waited to see her reaction. And when he did, it baffled him beyond belief. She took a step towards him and began to raise her hands toward his face.

LUKE: What are you doing?

Now, instead of his voice being aggravated and impatient, it was husky with emotion, with a bit of doubt.

LORELAI: Will you just stand still?

He noticed her voice was shaky, the emotions she was feeling, mixed with uncertainty. Then all thoughts went away as she kissed him. Not just returning a kiss, she was giving the kiss, and it was full of meaning. One arm went around her waist, the other around her shoulders. Then she pulled away, his hand remained on her waist, and pulled her back towards him again. Not that she needed much encouragement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and just as the leaned in to kiss again, a shrill yet recognizable scream pierced the night air. They separated, and saw, naked except for a pillow placed in front of him, Kirk Gleason running down the stairs.

Luke had to run after him, telling lorelai "I'll explain later" and left her standing on the porch.

He really hated Kirk sometimes.


	2. Lorelai's POV

Lorelai's POV

I walk into the lobby and see Luke.

LORELAI: Hey. The last one up?

LUKE: No, not the last one.

He seems upset about something; I wonder what is bothering him.

LORELAI: Chuckles You okay? I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee.

LUKE: Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now.

Stupid about what?

LORELAI: Why?

LUKE: I'm not a mysterious man, am I?

I try to lighten the mood a bit with a humorous comment, as is my way

LORELAI: Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher.

LUKE: I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions –

His intentions? So he really was doing what I think he's been doing?

LORELAI: Your…

LUKE: You know, the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers.

LORELAI: Chuckles Luke -

LUKE: You knew what I was doing!

Yes I did, but you didn't say exactly what you were doing, so I had to assume.

LORELAI: Well, no, not officially.

LUKE: Not officially? Oh, come on. I mean, I didn't have a ref present, but other than that.

Did Luke just tell a joke? He says funny things all the time without meaning to, but he rarely jokes. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him

LORELAI: Well, you didn't say anything official.

LUKE: What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it.

Romantic huh? Who would have thought Luke Danes would try to be romantic?

LORELAI: Okay, you're right. I'm sorry.

LUKE: And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn that I invested in.

Boyfriend? Oh no, he talked to Jason didn't he? Damn, that guy just has to pop up and cause trouble all over again

LORELAI: Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Jason?

LUKE: No, Tom. Yes, Jason.

Another joke, who woulda thought

LORELAI: You guys were talking? What did he say?

I didn't really need to ask, I could assume what he said, and my assuming has been pretty well lately. I assumed that the movie ask out was a date, and it seems I was right about that.

LUKE: He said you were together. I mean, I was sitting there listening to this guy spout on and on about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." Storms out the front door - I follow

I'm going to kill Jason.

LORELAI: I -- I'm not taken! We broke up!

LUKE: Well, he doesn't know that!

That's because he's a moron!

LORELAI: Well, just calm down!

LUKE: Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!

LORELAI: The book?!

Book…the self-help book that jess had that luke got so defensive over? Is that why he got defensive?

LUKE: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy.

Wow, isn't this a turn around. Normally im the one who thinks people think im crazy, which they normally do.

LORELAI: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!

LUKE: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!

Wow, he had never before bought flowers for anyone? Not even Nicole, who he married? Not even Rachel, who he spent a long time pining for? This admission gave her an extremely giddy feeling that she would have laughed at normally, but tonight it was different experiencing it then just seeing it.

LORELAI: I loved the flowers!

LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment.

She was right, there was a moment. And he felt it too.

LORELAI: There was! There was a moment.

He is looking at me with a look I've never seen before. Then he steps forward and I realize what the emotions I cant identify from his eyes are.

LORELAI: What are you doing?

I feel an emotion I never expected to feel towards luke. Passion, mixed with desire.

LUKE: Will you just stand still?

I obey, and he wraps me in his arms. I'm melting at the first touch. He kisses me, and I kiss him back. I pull away briefly to look into his eyes. They are several shades darker then they usually are, and I can assume why.

I step back towards him, lift my hands to his face. About half way there, he steps back.

LUKE: What are you doing?

His voice is deeper then usual, filled with emotion, wanting, and something else. Fear, I realize. Fear of rejection.

LORELAI: Will you just stand still?

I realize that my own voice is shaking.i know he notices too, and I don't care. I step towards him, take his face in my hands, and kiss him, long and deep. I let him know of all my feelings with this one kiss.I feel his arms wrap around me. I pull back one more time, look into his eyes. They are almost black with desire and want. His hand returns to my waist, and pulls me back towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him again. We get closer, until I can feel his breath on my face, then--

KIRK: Aaaaah! running down stairs, buck naked with only a pillow covering himself. Aaah! Aaaah! runs out the door in terror into the night Aaaaah! Aaaah!

LUKE: I'll be right back. I'll explain later. runs after Kirk

KIRK: Aaah! Aaah!

With the shock of everything, and the unwelcome sight of kirk naked, I need to place a hand on the wall of the inn for support.

This has definitely been a night to remember.


	3. Jason's POV

Author's Note: first of all, you should probably know that I HATE Jason. Almost as much as I hate Christopher. Intense level of hate, people. So this chapter might be a little biased.

Jason's POV

LUKE: Hey. How you doing? Approaches

Oh. Duke. What does he want?

JASON: Good.

LUKE: Good. Luke Danes. Offers hand shake

Luke? So that's why lorelai got so irritated when I called him duke. Who cares though?

JASON: Jason Stiles. Takes Luke's hand

LUKE: So, I see you had the pot roast. Sits down in chair next to Jason

He's getting at something. He wanted to talk to me, and not about pot roast.

JASON: Yeah.

LUKE: Good, huh?

He is definitely stalling.

JASON: Yeah, very good.

LUKE: All the food was great tonight. So, Jason Stiles, Jason Stiles. I'll tell ya, that name is familiar.

JASON: I'm a friend of Lorelai's.

LUKE: Yeah, me too. I own the diner in town.

JASON: Yeah, she's mentioned you.

LUKE: Has she? Well, it's nice to be mentioned. Chuckles So, uh, clears throat you know Lorelai from where?

JASON: Actually, we're dating.

LUKE: You're dating?

JASON: Going on six months.

LUKE: You're dating now?

JASON: Yeah.

LUKE: Oh sorry, my mistake. I thought you two had, uh –

Now we're getting down to it. He's interested in lorelai.

JASON: well, we hit a rough patch, but we're working through it.

Well, she said it was over, but when you're comparing me to the competition, this loser doesn't have a chance.

LUKE: Well, good for you.

JASON: when it's right, it's right, and Lorelai and I are right.

LUKE: That's great. I'm very happy for you.

JASON: Thanks. Hey, you have any idea where the men's room is?

LUKE: It's back through the dining room.

JASON: Thanks, it was nice meeting you.

LUKE: Sure, you too.

Luke sits and stews on their conversation. He finally shakes head and rises. Lorelai enters.

LORELAI: Hey. The last one up?

LUKE: No, not the last one.

LORELAI: Chuckles You okay? I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee.

Who's babette? What the hell kind of name is that anyway?

LUKE: Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now.

LORELAI: Why?

Is she actually flirting with this Neanderthal diner man?

LUKE: I'm not a mysterious man, am I?

LORELAI: Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher.

A bit? The man wears a backwards baseball cap for god's sake.

LUKE: I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions –

Intentions? So he is into her? Well, she's taken.

LORELAI: Your…

LUKE: You know the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers.

Wedding? And he's already asked her out? Just had to wait until we were having trouble then didn't even give us time to work it out before swooping in.

LORELAI: Chuckles Luke -

LUKE: You knew what I was doing!

LORELAI: Well, no, not officially.

LUKE: Not officially? Oh, come on. I mean, I didn't have a ref present, but other than that.

Ref? this guy's sense of humor is weird

LORELAI: Well, you didn't say anything official.

LUKE: What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it.

Romantic? How could a diner guy be romantic?

LORELAI: Okay, you're right. I'm sorry.

LUKE: And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn that I invested in.

He invested? Why didn't she mention this to me at all? And why would she go along with all of it?

Lorelai reacts

LORELAI: Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Jason?

LUKE: No, Tom. Yes, Jason.

Who is Tom?

LORELAI: You guys were talking? What did he say?

LUKE: He said you were together. I mean, I was sitting there listening to this guy spout on and on about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." Storms out the front door - Lorelai follows

LORELAI: I -- I'm not taken! We broke up!

Yes you are! No we didn't!

LUKE: Well, he doesn't know that!

LORELAI: Well, just calm down!

LUKE: Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!

What is this guy yammering about now?

LORELAI: The book?!

LUKE: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy.

That's cause ya are

LORELAI: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!

LUKE: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!

LORELAI: I loved the flowers!

LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment.

Wedding? Moment? What all had happened since the last time he and lorelai talked?

LORELAI: There was! There was a moment. Luke gazes at Lorelai, and then moves closer.

LORELAI: What are you doing?

Yea, you tell him

LUKE: Will you just stand still?

He gathers her in his arms and they kiss. Lorelai pulls away then moves back closer to Luke.

Jason is ready to jump at them, but lorelai apparently comes to her senses and backs away.

Then, lorelai steps towards diner boy, and Jason knows he's lost her.

LUKE: What are you doing?

LORELAI: Will you just stand still?

She holds his face as she kisses him. Luke's arms wrap around her as they kiss. She pulls away again. As they gaze at each other, Luke grasps her waist and pulls her back.

Then some crazy guy is running down the stairs, scaring the life out of Jason.

KIRK: Aaaaah! running down stairs, buck naked with only a pillow covering himself. Aaah! Aaaah! runs out the door in terror into the night Aaaaah! Aaaah!

LUKE: I'll be right back. Lorelai looks puzzled I'll explain later. runs after Kirk

KIRK: Aaah! Aaah!

This town is weird. Maybe it's a good think lorelai and I won't be together forever. I might have to live in a town with a bunch of freaks.


End file.
